wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Hounds
The Blood Hounds are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding sometime in the 37th Millennium, whose genetic lineage is believed to come from two notable First Founding Chapters (although not confirmed) - the Space Wolves and the Blood Angels. They were made as a standing force against the Khorne-worshiping berserkers and the feral Orks who invaded their planet long ago. The Inquisition has kept this chapter under watchful eyes as it is known that they spew out lightning when in combat due to their home world always giving off massive amounts of electricity, which in turn created massive unending storm's that ravaged the planet as a whole. The Blood Hounds are a violent and deranged Chapter, as most recruits are near feral and only listen to the "Alpha-Dog" who leads these bloodthirsty battle-brothers. They prefer to use shock-and-awe tactics and lighting warfare being able to appear like a thunder storm or hurricane before disappearing like the wind. There is a rumor among the Blood Hounds that a horrifying death of a angel is what causes the madness that runs in the Blood Hounds. Many other chapter's often avoid the Blood Hounds as many Dogs or War-Dogs (as Battle-Brothers are called) need to be restrain from attacking those in the Imperium by offending them. The Inquisition has on multiple accounts tried to have them wiped out as traitor legions of Khorne but one inquisitor who seems to enjoy the chapter defends them with all the power he can,and those who came up with such accusations had been proven wrong when they rush the warp howling away and slaughtering countless daemons of Khorne and bring the skulls to the inquisitions front door. Chapter History In the 37th Millennium, an Inquisition vessel received an unknown signal while passing through an unknown sector. There they discovered a planet warped by the storms so large that could see the bolts of lightning from space. As a precaution, the Inquisitor in charge sent a force of Grey Knights to investigate the whereabouts of the signal. After the decent they found that communication was hard and tried to get closer but the storm seemed to increase in strength the more they got to it. As the Grey Knights looked around they spotted a village of humans who somehow lived on the planet and survived the raging storms and burst of energy appearing at random. When they approached closer to the village they were amazed to find a long lost, unknown Space Marine Chapter calling themselves the 'Blood Hounds'. At first they were thought to be worshipers of Khorne by they way they were dressed and seemed to be highly aggressive, until a daemonic invasion by Khorne beserkers suddenly attacked without warning. What the Grey Knights witnessed that day was described as pure feral slaughter of the berserkers as even the so-called guardsmen (which looked like slightly less-muscled Catachans) slew their foe with feral abandon, cleaving their enemies left and right with what appeared to be double-sided glaives. But the strangest part was that the Astartes, Sisters of Battle and Guardsmen all seemed to glow with a faint blue bio-luminescence, and were seen with wolf-like companion creatures, some which they were riding, spouting electricity all over the place, but not affecting the Grey Knights. After the battle the unknown planet was soon claimed by the Imperium. The Space Marines were tested in soul-crushing examinations by both the Inquisition and the Grey Knights Librarian, Chaplain and Apothecary that were present, to ensure their genetic purity and suitability as a Space Marine Chapter fit to serve the God-Emperor. These battle-brothers were subjected to a broad variety of tests to examine their psychological, genetic and spiritual purity. Ultimately, they were identified as being both hardy and genetically pure, if a somewhat highly aggressive strain of Astartes. They also tested the local population for their suitability as potential candidates to become future Astartes. These feral humans' genes were found to be pure. They exhibited inordinate levels of athletic ability and fitness, a clear survival requirement on their deadly homeworld, and had developed a remarkable neolithic warrior culture that would produce strong and able Space Marine recruits. Satisfied with the results, the Inquisitor requested from the High Lords of Terra to allow the Blood Hounds to remain on the planet to stand watch as it's permanent guardians from the enemies of Mankind. With their tactic approval, the newly discovered Blood Hounds were allowed to claim the newly re-discovered world as their own, led by their designated leader of the pact - Erak StormBringer - as Chapter Master. With the assistance of the Adeptus Mechanicus, a fortress-monastery was constructed and the Chapter were gifted an array of arms, equipment and vehicles, so that they would be able to better perform their duties as a full-functioning Chapter. Chapter Home World Hartjen is a violent and hostile world were even very few Space Marines can survive this type of unique environment. It has been recorded that the whole planet is similar to a giant battery, glowing with an eerie light blue luminescence. This mysterious planet has been observed having strange power surges that can shut down Lunar-class cruisers and damage even a mighty Battle Barge. This planet's fauna is seen as equal to Catachan in aggression and danger. For example, a local canid known as a Storm Hound, is a monstrous dog that prowls the planet. This ferocious beast possesses high intelligence and has been recorded to be similar to a ancient Terran primate (not humanoid, but similar). These creatures are highly aggressive and potent as their fur is even denser then the famous Fenrisian Wolf, able to withstand multiple storm bolter rounds when a Grey Knight Battle-Brother was attacked and ripped to shreds. For some reason the people of Hartjen have found a way to tame these beast, there is even reports of larger and even more volatile version created from a unknown canid, (Some Inquisitors believe that the Blood Hounds forebears possessed Fenrisian wolf companions that bred with the Storm Hounds). This new sub-species, dubbed the Hurricane Hound, stand 12 feet tall. It is a massive beast of war, capable of tearing through the armor of a Chimera tank, like a knife through butter. The planet is mostly barren but has a dense sub-tropical jungle with a light green tint to it, and high mountains that seem to expel electricity from the tips. There is only a few lakes and one ocean that is surprisingly fresh water. This is where nearly all the planet's tribes are located and the Chapter's fortress-monastery is located on the ocean serving as the world's tallest peak, overlooking the many tribes and serving as a high temple for the Adeptus Astartes worship of the God-Emperor. Fortress-Monastery Is located over the only ocean on the planet, seeming to rise from it like Atlantis itself but with electrical towers so it can disperse some of the extra power. This also acts as a weapon when all the energy is piled into one area it can shoot upward's with high accuracy(the Adeptus Mechanicus was asked by Erak to build it their as a defense mechanism). The base of the Fortress is large to fit a whole chapter there but is still dwarfed by the oceans immense size(comparison is the Atlantic ocean), huge flags with gray and red markings detail the story and history of the planet, however only the Wise Wolves(librarians) can read the whole story as it is manly in picture and off worlders may not read it. There are also huge towers that seem to scrape the sky and holds secret's that only the High Dogs can access, not even the Inquisition is aware of the untold knowledge they hold over their powers Chapter Culture when the young are old enough age 10 Blood Hounds are grown up in their own packs of 100 and taken cared for by the Striped Dogs and Maned-Dogs as mentors, they are called War Pups or Young Bloods.Then they are split apart into smaller groups of 10 some are four base off of their skills.There then trained as War Dogs,brothers who work as a pack to take down larger opponents and show team-work as a unit.If one is injured the one member stays behind and try to help them get to safety while the others charge forward.They are taught to embrace the caedem gene-seed as a gift rather then a curse to fear. This seems to improve the combat of the Blood Hounds even further as many will rush and charge the enemies of the Imperium, tearing lesser foes apart and bringing down knight titans with ease. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Though barbaric and savage in nature the Blood Hounds seem to found a way to have a somewhat semblance of organization. To increase in rank in the Blood Hounds is to scalp and decapitate the biggest enemies that you can find. Many Blood Hounds see this as a show of assertiveness over younger and weaker members.Overall to even join happens at a young age known as the Show of Mark. The Show of Mark is a test that when a baby is placed in front of four items, a ceremonial dagger, a holy book, and a helmet of a dead War-Dog. If the baby chooses the dagger he is inducted into the imperial guard, if the holy book he is trained as a Chaplin or Withered-Dogs, and the helmet is that of his father where he is put into War-Dog training. All follow the Alpha Chieftain in a large battle force called the War Pack. Officer Ranks Alpha Chieftain-is a Chapter Master Striped Maned Beata-Dogs-Captain equivalent. Only Gained by the Trial of Energy where a Black Dog must deplete his energy reserves and run with 300 pounds of rock attach to his head through a mountain and survive with only his Hyden against a pack of feral Storm Hounds and kill the alpha male. Black or White Maned Dogs-Lieutenant equivalent, Black means they were Dogs for 60 years and 100 skulls and White Means 10 years 40 skulls. Specialist Ranks Plains-Dog Or Hunting-Dogs- the Scout's of the Blood Hounds. They are made of recruits or highly skilled marksmen and hunters in the War Pack. Useful for reconnaissance and move in groups of four. Although they come from extremely aggressive chapter the Plains-Dogs alphas, Hunting-Dogs can somehow suppress the urge for a brief period and can hunt in the pitch darkness of night or desolate worlds. Many Hunting-Dogs are highly prized for the ability to chase prey down for months on end from just taste alone making them prized by the Adeptus Arbites for hunting down criminals.The favorite weapon of Hunting-Dogs Are the Hyden or Thunder shaped Chain-Sword and Thunder Bolter with chainsword bayonet. Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs There biggest belief is that the Emperor shall come back and find a way to smite all of the enemies to the Imperium. So to increase the odds they slaughter and take heads as a sort of lantern to guide the Emperor on his long journey. It's also said that many War-Dogs believe that when one dies in gloriously combat they will aid him to as his guards of retribution. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: A unique combination where the black rage and red thirst of the Blood angels mixed and created the caedem(massacre) gene-seed. This make's the Blood Hounds go into a berserk rage so intense they have been known to eat the enemy while at the same time fight them. This also affects the lycan gene-seed and, there have been reports of Blood Hounds running on all fours helmet on their back biting and clawing at the enemy. Notable Blood Hounds *'Erak StormBinger' - Born into a family of 10 step siblings (each becoming a leader in the military).The Chapter Master of the Blood Hounds.Also called the 'Alpha Chieftain' by the battle-brothers of the Chapter. This name means that Erak is the Chapter's most powerful warrior and alpha-male of the entirety of the ranks of the Blood Hounds. It also means the tribes look to him as a leader and very few can challenge him. To increase his fear on the battle field he is decked out in a terminator suit, decorated with a male alpha Storm Hound as a pelt going down his back like a cape and the jaws as a hood, he hides his face with a half golden half red skull mask to honor the sacrifice of the Emperor,his armor also has small blue crystals that seem to channel the electricity that flows through Eraks body,his right hand has semi-retractable serrated lightning claws called daemon prince killer, and a unique Hyden called Light-Bringer that shines brightly when near daemons and heretics.On his left hand there is a twin boltstorm gauntlet that fires electrified bolt rounds. *Falser-The oldest sibling and oldest soldier on Hartjen, due to him having a rare disease that was slowly killing him he was turned into a dreadnought shortly after the planet was accepted into the Imperium. As a dreadnought he serves the rank Old-Dog meaning he is both a Storyteller and a head figure in the chapter monastery. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Deathwatch Service Relations Allies WildCats-are the Adepta Sororitas to the Blood Hounds. Equally aggressive and very agile they have earned a reputation as deadly female warriors who kill those they see from the shadows, while the Blood Hounds charge the WildCats hide in wait until their victims enter their kill range and are never seen again. Space Wolves-Sees them as a more derange version of themselves but they hold high esteem of them because they too have lycan like qualities and how they accept the lycan within. Blood Angels-At first they despised them for their more feral ways but when they saw them putting the lifes of the innocent first they started to accept them.They also accept them for the fact that they don't shun the black rage and red thirst, they instead embrace it using it as a potent power instead of a crutch. Feel free to add your own Enemies Khorn-for slaughtering their Home planets people Which has caused a deep hatred towards Khorn and any Khorn legions and worshipers. They are often the ones that will get their attention more then the other enemies of the Imperium. Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Blood Hounds About the Blood Hounds Although they are hyper aggressive they have a soft spot for children and will try to rescue civilians,and children,and orphans where they train them to become Blood Hounds. Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding